10 Things I Like About Ayano
by ViriDiane
Summary: A sequel to 10 Things I Hate About Kazuma. Again, it's slightly similar to princessphilomena's fic thanks so much for the idea with a different perspective and characters. Enjoy -oneshot-


Here's the continuation of the 10 Things I hate about Kazuma...well, I originally planned for it to be a oneshot only...but I changed my mind~ Enjoy!~

* * *

A scream echoed throughout the Kannagi house. "W-what are you doing here?" Ayano shrieked.

"Visiting you," Kazuma said nonchalantly.

She raised her eyebrows. "I doubt that, pervert."

"Pervert?" he said, feigning hurt. Stepping closer to her, he whispered in her ear, "How cruel of you, my lady. Then again, you do not act like a lady. Best call you gorilla, cor-"

"I AM NOT A GORILLA, PERVERT!" she roared, raising her hand to slap him. In order to avoid the blow, he grabbed her hand.

"I have seen your list, Ayano," he smirked. "Is that really how you think of me?"

"Of course it is true," she answered, pulling her hand from his.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Grinning, Kazuma said, "We shall see..." Looking back at the paper, he said, "It's rather amusing to see that you care about the women I go with. Are you jealous?"

Ayano flushed. "N-no. I'm just-"

"Is that hestitation I detect in your voice?" he interrupted smoothly.

"I pity those women you go with," she retorted. "It is rather depressing to see half of the female race infatuated with a womanizing pervert."

"Womanizing pervert?" He repeated, sounding hurt. "IS that how you think of me?"

"It is an understatement," she snapped.

After a while, he said, "I see that you crave my touch. Want me to-"

"NO!" she yelled, raising her hand to once again slap him, but before she could do so, he grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him. Struggling to free herself, she was irritated to find out that there was no room for escape.

"Why fight the touch you crave?" he murmured.

"I..do not crave your touch," she muttered.

"Is number ten on your list a lie then?"

Ayano was speechless. After a few seconds, she changed the subject. "It is rather rude to be poking around in a lady's room, you know."

"I didn't consider you a lady, so the rule does not apply." He smiled.

"Then why help me? Why go this far for my sake?" Ayano hissed.

"Like you, I have ten reasons why I do so."

"Really now? Tell me then," she said, looking up at him.

"I'd rather not," he grinned devilishly, letting go of her. Before he left, he smacked her bottom lightly. "Bye now." And with that, he left through the window.

After a few seconds, another scream was heard. "Kazuma, you pervert!!!"

* * *

10 Things I like About Ayano

**1. She is fiery.**

Somehow, I find fiery girls appealing. Soft spoken women bore me while sluts are just plain irritating. With Ayano, there is never a boring day.

**2. She never ceases to amaze me.**

Ayano is unpredictable. She can be reckless and impulsive, but for some reason unknown, she always manages to win. With my help of course.

**3. She is far from ordinary.**

Ayano is different from those girls who swoon over me instantly. Girls would squeal when they touch my arm, but her? She could hit my face and not care whether it'll make me ugly. It's rather different, and I like that.

**4. She is afraid of flying through the air. (And she wouldn't admit that)**

While we were pursuing an enemy in the air, I quickened my pace and noticed that her grip on my neck tightened. Wanting to feel her touch, I maintained a fast pace, giving her the excuse that if we were slow, the enemy would get away.

**5. She is self-sufficient.**

Which doesn't worry me a bit when I leave her to attend to my errands. At least she's not high maintenance and at least I don't have to constantly watch her 24/7.

**6. It is a challenge to be able to tame her.**

"Give up on her already," Ren would tell me, but I ignored him. It is challenging to tame my fiery shrew. And I love challenges.

**7. She needs me.**

Although she would not admit it, she does need me. When she saw a cockroach on her bed, she clung to me, her legs wrapped around my waist. She also gave me puppy dog eyes that silently telling me to exterminate the abomination. I only obliged because her nails were starting to dig in my back. And her nails were sharp.

**8. And I need her too.**

We complement each other. She has the fire that gives me the will to live, while I have the wind that can protect her. See what I mean?

**9. She cares about me.**

Whenever she sees me sad, she comforts me indirectly. It could be leaning on my shaking frame or even asking if I'm okay...who am I kidding? Her presence is enough to dispel the sadness in me.

**10. Being with her longer awakens feelings in me that I thought I'd never experience again.**

The experience with my first love (It hurts to even say her name) caused me to lock up most of my emotions. But with her, I can see that my emotions are slowly coming out once again. And who knows? As time passes, perhaps these feelings of liking her may change into something different.

* * *

**Sadly, this list did not reach Ayano's eyes...wonder how she'll react when she sees this?**

**I looked in a forum and discovered that slapping or smacking someone's butt means "that's mine"... XD**

**Well? What do you all think? The lovely green button summons you all to review and tell me what you think~ Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
